Logic designers typically model logic designs, which may include circuit elements such as flip-flops, registers, and logic gates, using block diagrams. Computer-aided design (CAD) systems may be used to generate such block diagrams electronically. Conventional CAD systems, however, do not provide the flexibility and types/extent of information desired by many logic designers.
Moreover, models created using conventional CAD systems are often of little assistance when simulating the logic design. Heretofore, a logic designer had to make a separate “simulation” model of the logic design using a simulation code, such as Verilog and Very High-Level Design Language (VHDL). The simulation model can be cumbersome and difficult to understand, particularly for complex logic designs.